vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Conversion Part III
Title: Conversion Part III Players: Diana and Juliet Parrish Location: Conversion Chamber - Los Angeles Mother Ship Synopsis: One final trip into the Conversion Chamber, and Julie's mind belongs to Diana... and Nathan Bates. LOG BEGINS Diana stands in the Conversion Chamber, and says to one of her guards, "Go get Parrish. Time for her last Session." The guard snaps to attention, and nods, "Yes Diana." He moves out of the chamber, and heads to Julie's 'cell'. It is much nicer than the plan room she was in before, and Julie even has clothing on. Docile now, Juliet is simply sitting in the middle of 'her' room, waiting quietly. When the door opens, her head lifts and she looks towards the guard, though she doesn't stand and run eagerly towards him. The Shock Trooper says simply to Julie, "Come along Miss Parrish. Diana would like to speak to you." Juliet Parrish hesitates for a moment before she rises and moves to fall into step behind the Trooper, all without a word. Not a sound, other than that of her feet against the floor, comes from the doctor. Soon, the guard has lead Julie to the Conversion Chamber. Diana turns as the door opens, and she smiles, "Julie. How wonderful to see you. How do you feel?" Juliet Parrish sighs softly as she comes into the chamber, a flash of dread crossing her face as she crosses the threshold. "I...tired. I didn't sleep much," she answers quietly, pulling her gaze to Diana. "I feel...like I’m missing parts of me." Diana nods slightly, "Well, we will make sure you do not feel like that any longer." She turns to the guards, "Leave us." They do, making the room empty, "Julie, dear. To make sure you have no parts of yourself missing, I need you to remove your clothing, and step through the door over there." She motions to the door, leading to the Conversion Chamber itself. Swallowing, Juliet's gaze slides to the chamber, and for a long moment, she doesn't make a move. "I...I don't want to," she whispers. "It frightens me...please, Diana, can't I do something else?" she pleads. "Julie, there is no reason to fear that door. Nothing bad will happen." Diana says simply, "So, just take off your clothes, and go through the door." "Why...do I have to take off my clothes?" Julie murmurs, despite her fingers moving automatically to start doing as she's told, removing the clothing. Diana sighs softly, "Because Julie. To make sure nothing is wrong with you, we have to examine you. Can't examine you through your clothing. You, as a Doctor, should know that." Can't do a lot of things that Diana enjoys, through clothing, actually. Juliet Parrish inhales deeply before she nods, deflating as she sighs, shoulders slumping as she moves to complete what her hands had already unconsciously started doing. She undresses, taking the time to fold the items before she moves uncertainly towards the chambers' door. Diana watches Julie, and decides to run this last session, or so she hopes it will be, by herself. Juliet Parrish moves into the chamber, and to the center. It's as if she's been her before, she seems to know precisely where she's going! A switch is flipped, and the Conversion Chamber whirs to life. It is only on the first setting though, and no images invade Julie's mind at the moment. Diana moves inside the door of the chamber, and asks softly, "Julie, who do you love?" "Mike Don..." But then Julie stops, a hand lifting to press against her head as she grimaces as if in pain. She stands like that for a long minute before she whimpers and her hand drops. "I..." she trails off, finally looking to Diana. "Who was that, Julie dear?" The images slowly start up inside of Julie's mind, but there is nothing in them, except Visitor's doing random acts of kindness to Julie, and others. Helping her open things that are stuck tight, helping old ladies cross the street. Juliet Parrish swallows, eyes moving slowly, following the images before she responds, and it almost sounds like a question, "The Visitors..." "Very good, Julie." The image changes to one of Nathan Bates, "How do you feel about this human?" Diana asks. A shudder runs through Juliet at that sight, and she actually tries to take a step back, as if Bates were actually in front of her. "I don't like him." she answers, disgust quite clear in her voice. The image changes, to Mike Donovan, "And him?" Diana asks. The image changes again, to Ham, than Elias, than Willie, "What of them?" Still uncertain, Juliet doesn't look pleased at the pictures in front of her, but she also doesn't look upset, or disdainful. "I...I’m not sure." she murmurs, looking over each of the faces. She should know how she feels...why doesn't she?" The Switch is flipped, and the images change to Julie being raped by the previously shown people. This lasts a mere 10 seconds, the images shuffling rapidly. Than they images disappear, and Julie's mind is her own, o O (Do you hate them Julie? Fear them?) A cry of alarm at the switch in 'flavor', and Juliet's eyes close. "Make them go away!" she cries to Diana, hands lifting to cover her face. Diana nods slightly, the images having already disappearing, "Do you know how you feel about them, Julie?" "I don't want to see them again!" Juliet answers sharply, eyes opening uncertainly as her hands slide down her face, peeking over her fingers before she sees Diana. "Please." Diana nods slightly, "Very well. You never have to see those people ever again." She smiles at Julie, and says, "Do you trust me Julie?" Juliet Parrish doesn't immediately answer, not that far gone. But the longer she waits, the more a pain in her head grows until finally she nods, if only to get the pain to hurt. "Yes...yes!" Diana nods, "Good. Than you will believe me when I tell you, Nathan Bates has nothing but your best interests at Heart." In Julie's mind, these words are accompanied by every 'decent' thing Bates has ever done for her, and some, he hasn't... such as loan her money when she was almost evicted, and give her rides home when her car broke down. Juliet Parrish swallows, arms lifting to rub slowly at her upper arms before she nods. "Yes, Diana." she murmurs, giving in finally to that line of thought, to those images. Diana smiles, "Would you do anything for him, Julie? Anything for me? Anything asked of you?" "Not -anything-?" Juliet answers without thought, continuing to hug herself tightly. "But some things." A sweet smile comes onto Diana's face, "What wouldn't you do for me, Julie?" Juliet Parrish flushes softly, gaze dropping to the floor. Her shoulders roll, and she gently bites her lower lip. She doesn't actually say anything, but her reaction makes it clear enough what she's thinking of. Diana nods slightly, and the image in Julie's head switches, to one of her kissing Diana. It lasts very briefly, before Diana is replaced by Nathan Bates. Bates is kissing Julie very sweetly, tenderly. Juliet Parrish flushes darker red, her head ducking even further forward a she shifts...well, not quite uncomfortably, but she definitely is feeling -something-. The image shifts, to one of Julie kissing Nathan's neck. Diana personally, hates this part, because it should be her neck Julie is kissing. o O (See how much you like him Julie?) "Yes..." Julie answers softly, a whisper against the sounds and sensations ailing her mind. "I do..." she murmurs. Diana nods slightly, "Would you do to that him, if he were to ask you to?" Julie's mouth opens, an then closes again just as quickly before she bobs her head in a quick nod. "I do. I would." she agrees finally. The image fades away, "Would you do anything he asked of you, Julie?" Diana asks? Juliet Parrish nods a little more easily this time, her arms dropping back to her sides, no longer hugging herself against the intrusions. Diana nods to herself, "Good Julie. Will you do it happily? Without hesitation?" "Yes, Diana," Juliet agrees, seeming to relax a little more as she gives in to this response, apparently no longer fighting the new 'training' at all. "Than Kiss Diana for me, Julie." a voice says, it is Nathan's voice. This is the part Diana likes, and the smile on her face would show that. The Conversion Chamber goes off, allowing Julie to move, if she wants. Juliet Parrish doesn't, not immediately, swallowing before she takes a slow, unsteady step forward. There’s hesitation in her movements as she starts towards Diana... Diana just waits for Julie to move to her, with her arms held open. Juliet takes her sweet time getting to Diana, and even when she does, she simply stands there, staring up at the woman quietly. "Kiss her, Julie." Nathan's voice repeats. Juliet Parrish swallows before she finally does as she's told, leaning up onto her toes to do precisely that: Kiss Diana. Yes, Julie is fully and truly changed. Diana returns the kiss, than steps back. "So, Julie. Do you hold any love for your former friends?" "They weren't my friends." Juliet answers as Diana steps away from her. "They used me. They brainwashed me." Diana nods, "You may go get dressed Julie." Diana's smile is wide, finally, she owns Julie's heart, mind and soul now... Not to mention her body. Juliet Parrish inclines her head before she moves to slip past Diana to return to where she had left her clothing outside of the chamber. Completely unashamed of her nudity, she dresses. The door to the chamber opens, and in walks Ham Tyler, with a Laser Pistol? How the hell did he get there? He aims his pistol at the Window, at Diana, and fires once. Juliet's head snaps up, eyes widening as she sees Ham Tyler standing there. Before she can react, the shot is fired off, and a cry goes up from Juliet. "No!" Spinning, she turns to dash back into the chamber, to Diana. Diana tosses a Laser to Julie, "Kill him! Julie, Kill him!" Was this her plan? Juliet Parrish fumbles with the laser pistol for a moment before she stands, and right back through the shattered window that Ham had caused. Steadying her hands, she fires back as quickly as she can. Ham Tyler is struck in the chest, and he dies... Diana smiles, "Very Good, Julie." Juliet Parrish simply stands there, looking past her weapon at the now dead Ham before sliding her gaze to Diana. Diana smiles, and moves to Julie. She pats her shoulder, and holds her hand out to Julie, for the Laser. Juliet Parrish slowly extends the weapon to Diana, releasing it into Diana's hand before her hand drops to her side. Diana nods slightly, "Now, Julie. Go get dressed..." She holsters the Laser, and watches Julie. Juliet Parrish is already dressed...well, halfway. She turns quietly back around, as if nothing had happened, to return to get her pants off of the ground and put them on. Diana steps out of the Chamber, and moves to 'Ham Tyler'. She smiles at the Dead Human, and lets the guards in, to remove the body. That was a shock Trooper well wasted. Juliet Parrish straightens now that she's dressed, and looks to Diana, waiting quietly...she isn't certain what to do now. Diana says softly, "So Julie. How do you feel now?" "Tired," Juliet answers, honestly. She really is. With odd dreams and nightmares, she hasn't slept in days! Diana nods, "Would you like to go rest?" "Please, may I?" Julie wonders as she moves a little closer to Diana. "I'd really like to!" Diana nods, "Of course, my dear." She takes Julie by the waist, and leads her to a room, one with no door lock, and has a nice decorations. Juliet Parrish moves quietly at Diana's side, giving no indication that she might be even slightly disgusted by the woman. In fact, her head tilts so that she's able to rest it against Diana's shoulder. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-NC-17